Afternoon Naps
by Thunderclapped
Summary: Harry needs a break from everyone's stares and autograph requests. So he goes to his favourite spot by the lake, but someone else was there before him. A black kitten, muggle cooking class, HPDM, and fluffiness. Set after Voldie's death.
1. By The Lake

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Okay. I'm sorry for being MIA for so long! But here I am, so be nice, read and review, 'kay darlings? Now, on with the story! And this is a birthday fic for whoever birthday's on Dec 13. (:**

**Summary: Harry needs a break from everyone's stares and autograph requests. So he goes to his favourite spot by the lake, but someone else was there before him. A black kitten, HPDM, and part one of a trilogy. Set after Voldie's death.**

**Afternoon Naps**

Harry sighed softly, heading to his favourite spot beneath that secluded oak tree on the other side of the lake. He was fairly sure that there were no students there to drool on his feet for autographs. It was a fine day, sunny and bright. And he was feeling rather lazy and lethargic, besides. A nap beneath that oak tree wouldn't kill him. Striding there at a leisurely pace, enjoying the cool breeze. Oh, and did I mention that it was spring? No? Well now you know. As he neared the place, he noted a gaggle of girls there, giggling and sighing to themselves. He glared at them and they scuttled off, still giggling like hyenas. Harry briefly noticed that they were Slytherins, before forgetting it altogether. He caught strains of their voices.

"Did you see...? Yes, a springtime youthful god taking a nap...!" And all the like. He snorted, and went closer to the spot. But he stopped short, because before his eyes was someone immensely beautiful. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

It was Draco Malfoy. The blond had worked for the Order to vanquish Voldemort, and was a fairly useful asset, as well as an acquaintance. But now that the war was over, he had shifted his status to become discreet. But now and here, said blond was catnapping, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His head tilted slightly to his left, exposing the fair skin of his neck, which made Harry want to leave a (love)mark there. But of course, the Boy Who Lived shook his head and admonished himself for allowing such thoughts to invade his consciousness. Something stirred in Draco's arms, and jumped out. Harry took a step back out of surprise, but relaxed almost immediately.

"Meow?" The kitten enquired curiously. Harry sat down cross-legged, extending a hand to pet the furry little black kitten, who meowed softly and padded towards him obligingly, sniffing his fingers and rubbing against him happily. He shot a glance at Draco, emerald eyes raking in the blond's fine features, alabaster skin, and the way his white-gold hair fell softly over his quicksilver eyes which bore into his. Wait...what?

"Potter, may I ask what you're doing here? Or can I assume that you're invading my personal space for your gain?" Draco asked conversationally. Harry flushed at their close proximity (he'd noticed only now) and scooted backwards quickly. Draco smirked and motioned for the kitten to come over to his side.

"Come on, Iori, you scarhead." Harry started. "What did you call it?" Draco fixed him with a steady gaze.

"Scarhead? Didn't you see its forehead, you dolt?" Harry brushed his fingers over the kitten's small, soft triangular ears, noting a patch of white fur forming an 'X' on its forehead. He let out a soft "oh", looking back up at Draco. He found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from the unnerving gray eyes that surveyed him with a kind of cloaked emotion behind empty silver.

"What do you really want, Potter?" Draco asked quietly, leaning in. Harry couldn't back away, somehow, and he even felt himself being drawn towards the seductive blond. He wanted to raech out and push him away, to stop himself from this, but his hand hung limply by his side. Harry felt Draco trailing butterfly touches down his arm, invoking pleasureable shivers down his spine. He couldn't keep his eyes open, his body responding against his will. Harry leant in and kissed Draco softly. It was a momentual meeting of lips, before Harry's mind regained control. Said boy jerked backwards, away from the blond who was smirking.

"What...I didn't do anything! We didn't do anything!" Harry half-yelled out of embarrasment. Draco smirked harder.

"We did do something, Potter. No matter how you try to deny it." He leant in and kissed him again. "Consider it payment for my services rendered. Come on, Iori." The kitten licked Harry as goodbye, before padding after Malfoy, meowing. The blond picked it up, and winked at Harry before striding away. The Boy Who Lived To Enjoy Draco's Attention snapped back to reality, before blushing bright red at the thought of their encounter.

_He really is a good kisser..._ Lust piped up happily, dreamily. Harry frowned slightly, before getting up and heading back to Hogwarts where he would hopefully not take Veritaserum and blab about what had happened.

**To Be Continued!**

**;D I will continue it if people are interested and all, as well as the reaction I get. (:**


	2. The notice on the board

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing and adding alerts:D You guys made my day. Now, on with the 2nd part!**

**The Notice On The Board

* * *

**

Draco frowned, just on the verge of throwing a hissy fit as he glanced at the notice pinned to the Slytherin common room's notice board. This is what it said.

_Now that we are mingling more often with muggles, we require Hogwarts students to learn how to cook without magic so as to gain sufficent know-how in the muggle kitchen and respect muggles for their ability to survive without magic. Seventh-year Slytherins will be taking the class with Gryffindors, and Proffessor Snape will be in charge of these houses._

_Venue: 2nd Potions dungeon_

_Time: 10:30a.m to 12:00p.m_

_Days: Tuesdays and Wednesdays_

_Full attendance is required. Any truancy will result in loss of house points and detention._

_Proffessor McGonagall._

Draco groaned. Tomorrow was a Tuesday. He could just feel a growl coming on. Or a possible hissy fit. Blaise was steaming gently beisde him. Pepper-Up potion or not, he couldn't tell. The Slytherins (of course, the senior ones) were mumbling about taking the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Puking Pastilles and going to the Hospital Wing. Or jumping into the lake and feign being the Giant Squid's lunch, before having a miraculous resuscitation.

The blond sank into his favourite armchair, thinking deeply. It didn't help that he had snogged Potter yesterday, did it? If the Boy Who Lived was stupid enough to blab on it, he could be assured that he was going to endure sniggers all throughout the lesson. Oh joy. Even having Iori kneading his robes (to get a more comfy bed) didn't soothe his ruffled spirits.

Let's see how the Gryffindors are reacting, shall we?

Hermione was talking about how much cooking she had learnt from her mother, and hoping that it was enough to let her score well in this class and left Ron wondering if peeling sprouts counted as cooking. Harry blushed at the thought of sharing another class with Draco. Especially after the incident by the lake. The thought of snogging Draco gave him pleasurable shivers that spiralled down to his dick... and you know the rest.

"Harry, what's wrong? You're unusually quiet." Ginny said, concerned. Harry smiled weakly at the redhead that he considered the little sister he never had. "Isn't a man allowed to think once in a while?" Ginny laughed. "A man, yes. You, no. Girl troubles?" Harry flushed again, shaking his head. Ginny frowned in thought, before her eyes brightened.

"Boy troubles!" She exclaimed, smiling. Harry nearly fell out of his chair. "What?" Ginny laughed. "It's a guy thing. But having quite a few brothers makes me an expert here. If it's a girl, make sure she knows how you feel. And, if it's a guy," she winked mischieviously," you can try to figure out if it's lust or love first before making a move."

"Thanks, Gin. And it's the latter. "After saying that, Harry could feel his cheeks heating up again. Damn. He usually never blushed this much. Ginny smiled. "Good luck with your dragon then, Harry!" She drifted off to talk to her clueless brother.

Dragon? Did Ginny know something?

* * *

**Review! A cliffy! Hehehe. I hope everyone enjoys it, cos' I'm not that good at this stuff, but I try. I love all of ya who review! **❤ 


	3. Muggle cooking class part 1

**A/N: I'm updating now, partially because I won't have time to update over the weekend. If it's kinda low-quality in this chapter, forgive me, and let me hear your comments!**

**Muggle Cooking Class: Part One**

The Slytherins entered the dungeon in a pack (note the deliberate use of the word 'pack' as in 'pack of wolves') and then let out one collective gasp as they saw what had happened to the dungeon. Someone had magicked the walls to look like windows that were wide open with sunlight streaming in. Patterned patches of sunlight fell squarely on the muggle cooking devices... which were called stoves or ovens. Either way, they doubled as both so there was no trouble. The dark and dreary desks were replaced by light brown unidentifiable muggle-type wood island counters with red speckled marble tops. Jaws dropped.

"It looks like Martha Stewart waltzed in and trashed the place," mumbled Pansy (who had jumped on the muggle bandwagon, incidentally), and Daphne Greengrass nearly fainted. Theo winced a little at the bright muggle cook show-ness of the place, and Blaise looked downright affronted and insulted by the decor. Tracey Davies seemed calm in the face of adversity, but she might have been a gibbering wreck inside. Millicent Bulstrode stared at the stovens (stoves and ovens! How innovative). Crabbe and Goyle looked baffled as usual. Draco arched an eyebrow at their theatrics, which were really quite dramatic. The loud shuffling and thumping of uncouth, uncultured Gryffindaor footsteps down the hallway broke the Slytherins out of their shock.

"Would you slimy gits and git-tesses move?" Ron asked rudely, as they were blocking the doorway.

"We are, Weasley, in case you haven't noticed. We're trying to avoid your blood traitor aura." Draco said smoothly, moving to the last table to sit with Blaise. Hermione frowned slightly, pulling Ron away to the front table. Harry followed, but not before his eyes met Draco's for one long, unscrutable moment. Then Draco looked away from the intense gaze, lowering his eyes to the tabletop and fidgeting with the utensils testily. Harry smirked, an unfortunate trait he must have picked up from the blond.

"OH YAY! I WANNA MAKE APPLE PIE!" Seamus yelled happily into Dean's ear, dragging him to second table from the left in the first row. Harry sat with Neville, Parvati sat with Lavender, yadda yadda yadda. The usual. Proffessor Snape entered the classroom, with his billowing black cloak...well, billowing behind his scowling form.

"Welcome to muggle cooking class, even though calling this a class is perhaps exaggerating this ridiculous concept." Snape said as-a-matter-of-factly, standing stiffly at the teacher's counter, and conjuring up a black apron for himself. Draco and Harry coughed(laughed) loudly, Pansy, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati stifled giggles and Snape glared.

"The aprons are on your table, please put them on. Today, we will be making..."

**TO BE CONTINUED. :D CLIFFIE! Review and let me hear your comments please!**


	4. muggle cooking class: part 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I am sorry for spelling 'professor' wrong permanently. And tilly-tally-tease, here's the food thing! Nope, no quiche or apple pie. "' And Draco's not bipolar, he's just used to making the first move so when Harry does it instead, he gets all nervy. **

"Today, we will be making Fruit Terrine. It is a simple dessert that requires fruits, obviously, and gelatin, rose wine, castor sugar, lemon juice, strawberries, blackcurrants, redcurrants, blueberries, strawberries, and far too many raspberries." Snape said, his eye twitching as he watched Potter nearly murder a blackberry by accidentally putting his hand on it. Clumsy fool.

"Here are your assinged partners. Parkinson, Granger. Potter, Malfoy. Weasley, Goyle..." He continued. Harry shot a look at Draco, who glared back half-heartedly, though one could almost see the slight smile behind his half scowl. After the pairings were announced and everyone was seated beside their partners, Snape summoned all their wands, saying that they wouldn't require any magic. And instructed no one to do anything but just listen. But, of course...

"Professor Snape, where is the gelatine?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in the air. He glared at her for interrupting his (admittedly tedious) instructions on how to prepare the said gelatine.

"Shut up, Granger, and five points for talking without permission," he snarled, stabbing a _butter knife_ into the wooden chopping board. "It's not gelatine powder, anyway. It's gelatine leaves. Each pair has four of them, and if you ruin them it's none of my business except that I will fail you for being such a fool." Hermione flushed in shame as Snape continued his explanation.

And so, in fifteen minutes, Snape explained everything and wrote it down on the board. And the students either fidgeted, doodled, or, in Draco's case... pointedly ignoring his partner. And as for Harry... he was not-so-slowly going crazy. Draco was the one who had initiated the whole thing. So why was he 'abstaining' per se? He could never understand Slytherins.

"And you may start now. It's just like Potions, so I will be expecting the Gryffindors to fail, as usual." Snape said, smirking as he settled down into his seat.

"So, Malfoy, what do I do?" He asked, smiling. Draco arched an eyebrow, before passing The Boy Who Lived the bowl of fruits.

"Sort through them and remove all the stalks. I'll soak the gelatine leaves and such. After that, arrange all the fruits into that 2lb loaf tin." Draco said, peeling apart the gelatine leaves and dunking them in the bowl of water. Harry nodded, doing that. Draco heated up half the rose wine, watching it simmer before he removed it from the heat and added the sugar, lemon juice and gelatine.

"I like these fruits, don't you, Draco?" Harry asked, smiling and licking his half-eaten strawberry a little too provocatively to be innocent. Draco gulped and looked away, trying hard not to freak out. Or do something stupid. Or give in to temptation, which came in the form of Harry Potter.

"I like them." Malfoy said, mixing in the rest of the ingredients.

**Okay, I'm sorry for this chapter's cooking-ness. "'**

**Here's a 'trailer' for my new story. I haven't decided on a title, so bear with me. **

_**Harry paused in the doorway of the library, watching Draco read a book intently, flipping the pages slowly, sighing.**_

_**"Hey," Harry said, moving towards the blond. "What're you doing?" "Nothing you should know, Potter." Draco said brusquely. Inside, he was hoping that Potter wouldn't know how he felt. Joy. Happiness. And a bit of lust. **_

_**"I'd like it better if you can call me Harry, Draco. It makes me feel better." Harry said softly, smiling and placing a hand on the blond's shoulder gently.**_

**I won't be able to update so soon because the inspiration's gone. "' Sorry, but I'll try.**


End file.
